The Magician's Want
by Asthetic
Summary: Mistoffelees is truly, madly, and deeply in love with Victoria. The Queen is hesitant to love him back. But....what if she does? MistoXVictoria ON HIATUS!
1. Her Spell

_Jellicle Eyes _

_For Two Jellicle Cats _

_Brilliant White Gleaming_

_Magical Black Entrancing _

_Who knew? _

_Who knew that the Queen would fall for the Magician?_

●●●

Mistoffelees prowled around the junkyard with dropped shoulders. His eyes flickered down to the uneven pavement of the road beneath his paws, deep with deprivation and depression. His tail dragged on the ground, motionless and ragged. Two years he had been a living, breathing cat and he hadn't even gained a mate yet. Great, being the only tom, two years or older with out a mate. Just perfect for him.

It couldn't have had been that hard for all the tom's here. Finding a mate compared with them was a piece of pie. It was as if they could turn the corner and then just find the Queen right there. Simple as that.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for our Magical Mr. Mistoffelees.

He was quiet, sheltered, non-active toward the female cats. He noticed them, and did consider them what some would call "cute" but never grew to have feelings for one of them. At least before one cat.

Mistoffelees sunken face brightened lightly as he thought of the cat he wished to be his Queen. Her dazzling white fur, the lovely liquid blue eyes she bared, the way her name rolled off his tongue. Victoria. Her eyes, her face, her body, her everything he wished he could see and fall in love with fully.

"_Victoria. Dearest, Victoria." _

His chest rose up and down evenly as he sang out her sweet tasting name, his lips curling out in longing for her. His whiskers were perked up slightly and an electric shock ran through them. Just saying her name could give him the greatest chills.

"_Everything I've ever learned" _

"_Everything I've ever known," _

"_Is only less and less compared to you."_

Everything he could never be allowed to love, everything she wouldn't let him accept. It depressed him again, and he looked back down, losing the twinkle in his eyes. His shoulders hunched as a small breeze blew and sprinted toward his den.

He thought about how cold it was to be, with out her by him. Her radiant glow illuminating the world around her, attracting every male tom and making envy towards the other females. Even if Misto was a magical cat, there was no spell that he could think of that Victoria seemed to have put on him.

"_And if Jellicles do, if Jellicles can," _

The tuxedo tom stopped mid-road after singing an interpretation of his Jellicle song. He looked up into the moonlit sky that had stars shining around it. He took a deep inhale of the night weather and let his voice sing out.

"_Then why can't I have her?" _

He sighed unevenly and looked away from the moon's bright light.

"Victoria," He muttered soothingly under his breath, standing against a trash can and then leaning his head against it. He closed his eyes lightly, covering up the rich brown hue it possessed. He sighed again and opened his eyes, seeing nothing but pure trash and cold steam.

"_She is my well being spell." _

"_Her eyes entrance me so." _

His brown eyes filled with sparkle that showed off his obvious feelings for the Queen known as Victoria, claws filing to ground below him. His mouth was open slightly to reveal his straight white teeth. His voice trembled in semi-sadness, semi-awe.

"_Please, let me have her." _

A heavy drop of trash fell from the top of one den and onto the ground, distracting Misto. His eyes averted towards it after being completely startled. His chest swelled up instinctively and a hiss threatened to erupt from his throat.

"_This Jellicle Tom is black and white" _

"_His whiskers are lively, his eyes real bright." _

Mistoffelees sighed and looked around, standing straight up. He could still hear the abundant singing voice of a very familiar cat ring in his ears.

"Tugger," He groaned out, sudden frustration piercing his body.

Indeed, **the **Rum Tum Tugger hopped from his spot hidden between pieces of trash and waltzed up to the magical tuxedo cat. A funny sight, comparing the two. Tugger being taller, more confident of himself and flirty, while Mistoffelees was small, quiet and definitely not a flirt. There was no doubt that Misto was a small speck compared to Tugger. Thank Heavyside that they were friends, though.

Tugger smiled widely, circling around Misto. He stood stiffly as he circled, afraid and upset about the fact that he could've heard his small ballad of love towards Victoria. The Tugger laughed heartily and put his paw on Misto's shoulder.

"_He want's a mate with looks so great." _

"_Her name rolls off the tongue," _

"_Victoria." _

"Having a little mate trouble, I see my fellow Tom," Tugger breathed out, motioning his hands everywhere. Mistoffelees avoided eye contact and looked toward the ground, ashamed of the fact his friend had heard him sing, especially about…her. Misto gave him a small nod, though, wondering in his head if this flirty cat could help him in any way possible, "Ehh, trust me-,"

He took his paw off of Misto's shoulder and strolled towards a pile of trash, collapsing on top of it with a sigh. He put his paws behind his head and continued to talk to his good friend.

"-I went through the same thing with Bombalurina," He sighed casually; always like his Tugger self. He looked toward his friend, though, and smiled, "You may have a little more trouble, though."

"You could've told me twice," Mistoffelees scoffed, collapsing onto a pile of garbage right by Tugger, "You didn't have that big of an issue with Bombalurina because you're a ladies tom. I, on the other hand have nothing but magical powers and a voice to impress Victoria with. I highly doubt I'm the best-looking tom for her so why should I even go after her? I'm going way out of my own league."

Tugger sighed and rolled his eyes, closing them after they circled around.

"I won't fight with you when you say _I'm _the ladies tom," He laughed. Misto looked away, "But you have to stop bein' so negative. You're not as bad as you say you are."

He got up from his spot and walked around, looking off into space.

"Victoria and you have been friends since you were kittens," He reminded Misto, "Why wouldn't she choose you as her mate?"

Mistoffelees aimed a glare at Tugger with a, "Are you Serious" look in them.

"One simple thing," He glowered, "Plato."

Tugger let out an over exaggerated "oh" as Misto announced Plato's name with anything but enthusiasm. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Misto who had his shoulders dropped and face depressed.

"She asked him last time to dance with her at the Jellicle Ball," Misto told him, looking down and nearly mumbling, "and he's definitely not-,"

"No negativity," Tugger interrupted, enjoying his friends little rant. Misto sighed and stopped dead in speech, "Even with Plato as her possible mate, you still have a chance."

"Yeah, right," Misto groaned, "Think about it; Plato's bold, tough, and very…right for Victoria, while I'm everything not."

"That's it."

Mistoffelees switched his eyes to Tugger, who walked away with his paws in the air. He walked awkwardly around, like a duck. Very much like Tugger.

"I can't work with you like this!" Tugger groaned, "I can't handle anybody until they have some sort of a positive attitude."

"Well, the least you can do is give me some sort of advice!" Misto stuttered quickly, paws out and ready with lightening flashing in them. He looked down at them and shook them away, shaking his head along with them. Tugger stared at him over his fur infested shoulder, one brow up. He pointed at Misto's paws with one claw, making Mistoffelees look down at them.

"First, you need to stop spazzing with magic," He bluntly told. He walked grape-vine like towards his friend while dropping his paw to his side, letting it lay limp, "Second-,"

He pointed at Misto's chest with two claws curled in. Mistoffelees looked down at his friend's padded fingers with his rich brown eyes and then back at Tugger whose whiskers wriggled.

"The way to win Victoria's heart is doing what you do best."

Misto looked up at him with rough eyes.

"She wouldn't accept my magic."

"Pssh, indeed she would, my furry friend," Tugger reassured Misto, "Besides, who'd want someone like Plato when she can have a Magical cat like you?"

Misto looked down at his paws and twisted them around, nodding his head.

"Well…I guess if you say it like that."

Tugger smiled lively, his whiskers perking up.

"That's a good cat," He said, patting his shoulder, "Now, if you don't mind-,"

He walked away, stretching and yawning. He scratched the back of his head and strolled away.

"I have some kittens to entertain."


	2. Is it Bad?

Jemima sat upon a broken down car, flicking her tail lively as her friends sat around her doing the same. Her padded paws beat against the metal frame of the trunk in a strange rhythm, as if trying to imitate a song. Her ears flickered as she looked over to her friend, Etcetera, who followed along with her.

"_That Rum Tum Tugger," _

Jemima sang angelically, grabbing a hold of Etcetera's paw. They shook in excitement for the thought of their hero coming by made the fur on their necks stand up right.

"_He's a curious cat!" _

They belted out their last notes loudly and fell back, giggling wildly, like their typical fan-girlish selves. The small puff of hair on Jemima's head brushed against a fellow kitten's leg, one that sat right by her. The red hue of Jemima's mane stuck out against the other kitten's dazzling white fur; the complete opposite.

Jemima's big, glowing eyes peered up at her friend as a wide smile spread across her small face.

"Hi Victoria!" She giggled, chest rising up unevenly from her laughing.

Victoria's liquid blue eyes flashed over to her best friend who giggled abundantly. Her tiny white paws that were by her mouth moved away, slowly placing themselves on her lap. Still out of it, she let a small smile peek at the corners of her mouth. Her shoulders relaxed as she replied to her friend with nothing but pure kindness.

"Hey, Jem," She breathed, eyes cloudy. The curved line of her smile stayed still for a short while, turning back into a straight one when she looked away. Jemima, concerned about her friend's non-participation, sat up and faced her fully. Etcetera crawled up beside her, looking over Jem's shoulder to see Victoria.

"Is something wrong, Vicky?" Etcetera asked, whiskers drowning. Jemima looked back at her and then back at Victoria, whose eyes flickered from her paws to the two kittens. She fiddled with her paws for a couple of seconds, clawing at her knees and then answered her friend.

"I'm fine," She told them, "Really, I am."

"Oh, don't start that with us darling," Etcetera said, bluntly put. Her brows arched up, ready to hear what Victoria would say.

"We can tell something's up, pretty kit," Jemima said, placing one paw on Victoria's, "Just tell us."

Victoria sighed lightly and looked away from her friends. Her eyes wandered behind her to the moon, adoring its beauty. She smiled sadly while closing her eyes.

"Vicky."

Her eyes looked toward Jemima, whose eyes pleaded her to tell. Victoria opened her mouth to speak, but…

"Tugger!" Etcetera squealed, backing away from her friends and jumping of the car. Her laugh bounded in the atmosphere, causing Victoria's ears to perk.

Indeed, the Rum Tum Tugger stood three inches good away from the three kittens, who were mildly in shock, aside from Etcetera. His wild mane was even more vivid now than before as if it had just added even more shag. He smirked as both Jemima and Etcetera jumped up towards him and nuzzled his legs in pure adoration, screaming his name. Victoria just sat there, smiling a little bit, and then letting the smile evaporate. She looked back down at her paws with sad eyes, as if her mind was just not out of the clouds yet.

Jemima wrapped her arms around Tugger's leg as Etcetera wrapped hers around his waist. He laughed nonchalantly, making both of them squeal.

"Now, now, my pretty kits," He cooed at them, making both Jemima and Etcetera look at each other with big smiles. Victoria still sat, "I'm here for all of you."

He ran his paw through his mane and looked around, paws now on both kitten's heads. His eyes wandered around seeing almost no other kitten. His brow rose in oddity, never seeing the group this small.

"Hmm," He licked his lips and looked around more, "Small crowd."

"I'm here, Tugger."

Tugger turned his head over his shoulder, seeing the White Queen herself sitting on her knees innocently. Her expression was still mildly depressed with her paws on her shoulders. Her eyes were aimed at him, drawing him into their watery look. He smirked lively at her and held his arms open.

"There she is!" He shouted, waiting for her to come and hug him. She did nothing. He dropped his arms to his side but still smiled, "Just the kit I wanted to see."

He began to walk over to her; Jemima and Etcetera being carried by his limbs. He jumped onto the trunk, shaking the two kittens off. He looked toward Victoria with interested eyes. He knew something that she didn't.

"You look rather," He looked up and down at her hourglass body, "Gloom today."

Victoria nodded in agreement, knowing the same. Tugger cocked his head to the side to get a better glimpse of her beautiful face.

"Why?" He asked, semi-concerned. She furrowed her brows back and glanced back and forth from him. Should she tell him her trouble, or not?

"I-," She started, afraid to go on. She raised her shoulders with her mouth open, wanting something else to come out, but getting nothing. She sighed and dropped her shoulders and closing her eyes again. All three cats watched her, listening to her every word. She looked towards them with her depressed eyes and frowned, "It's about finding a mate."

Etcetera gasped.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed quietly in a whisper. Jemima hushed her quickly and turned her attention back to Victoria.

"And," Jemima whispered, "What about it?"

"I know who I want to ask," She told them, and they exchanged happy glances.

"That's great," Jemima sighed, eyes shining in pure bliss, "So romantic."

"But, then why are you so sad?" Etcetera asked. Victoria looked down to the ground.

"I don't think he'll say yes to me," She told them, "Honestly, I think he'll spaz and never want to talk to me again."

She leaped off from her spot and prowled around with her eyes now anything but cloudy.

"He's perfect for me, though," Victoria sighed, eyes dreamy. Never before had her friends seen her this out of it. Was that a bad thing or a good thing? Victoria blinked and looked back down at the ground, kicking it lightly with her paw, "Alls I can think about is him."

"It's Plato, I know it is," Etcetera exclaimed again, being hushed by both Jemima and Tugger. She tucked her bottom lip out and looked down, hurt from Tugger.

"It isn't Plato," She told them, "I only picked him to dance with me at the Jellicle Ball because I was afraid of asking the other Tom."

She looked off again.

"The tom I love is kind and sweet," She told them, swaying her head, "His eyes are so deep with a twinkle that keeps me in tune, his smile keeps me happy when I want to be sad."

She drifted off and closed her eyes, thinking about the cat she longed for.

"_Oh, well, never have I ever met," _

"_A cat so clever" _

A string in Tugger's stomach pulled as he recognized the tune of the song. His grip around Jemima and Etcetera loosened and his arms fell.

"Tugger?" Etcetera asked.

Tugger, still staring at Victoria, slowly turned his head towards the small kitten.

"Yeah," He said, exaggerated. She looked at him with worried eyes and she could see in his that he knew something they didn't.

"Tugger," Victoria mumbled, softly, "Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

Tugger obliged and followed Victoria to one of the alleys that stood unoccupied. Her face was sunken with depression so great he didn't think it was fitting for herself. It seemed so wrong to see Victoria so upset, it was as if he was depressed too.

Jemima and Etcetera watched, eyes all over Victoria. Jemima looked back at her friend and saw she too was scared for her friend. Could this tom be that challenging?

"Tugger," She breathed out angelically, "I know you know something that the other kits don't." –Tugger opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Victoria- "And I know you probably are thinking, "Oh the poor Queen, look at her, all upset because of one tom," and I know that there's more you would ever want to do but listen to my whining."

She made her voice deeper, doing a horrible impersonation of The Rum Tum Tugger. He opened his mouth once again to speak, and only ended up being interrupted by Victoria.

"But that's not the case," She told him, hurriedly, "You see, I love the tom more than I love dancing. I've never felt that way before towards a tom. Even if he's quiet and small like everyone says, he's got one of the biggest hearts of Scotland Yard. And, yes, he's no Plato, but that's what I like! So-,"

"Victoria," Tugger stopped her speech briefly, holding out his paws, "I understand completely what your saying, kit. Let's get that settled first."

Victoria nodded innocently and looked up at the tom.

Tugger thought for a moment, afraid to say anything else. He sighed abruptly and looked away from her. What if this tom was the cat he was thinking about? What if she loved him back? What was a Tugger to do in a situation like this?

"It's a little difficult," Victoria said, her voice sounding of ringing bells, "to talk about this when you don't even know the tom's name. Keeping him anonymous isn't doing anything to help."

Tugger's eyes flashed towards her, now fully alert. He knew what to do if she said what she was, he knew exactly what. He placed his paws on his belt, the casual way he always stood, and opened his mouth.

"This tom is…?"

Her answer was no shock.

"Mistoffelees."


	3. The Scent of Love

"Hey, Misto," Pouncival crawled around Mistoffelees, who sat as stiff as a board by Alonzo, annoyed, "Hey Misto! Hey Misto! Hey Misto!"

If Pouncival wasn't a small kitten, Mistoffelees would've had him on his back already. Misto sat Indian style, still annoyed and holding his paws together. His rich brown eyes trailed towards Pounce slowly as if having a vendetta against him.

"Yes, Pouncival?" He asked through gritted teeth. His claws beat against the uneven pavement as if ready to scratch Pounce through and through. Being the good cat he was, though, he kept himself quiet from any sort of riot.

The kitten grinned widely and circled him again; tail flicking in pure child bliss. He pressed his nose against the Magician's and giggled.

"Hi!" He nearly screamed, backing up in a load of hysterics. Mistoffelees blinked rapidly from the sudden look of Pounce's eyes looking at his. He crinkled his nose, feeling a tingling sensation run through it. Slowly, his head leaned back against his shoulders as he began a very, over exaggerated sneeze.

"Ah…AH!" Mistoffelees yelped before actually sneezing. He flung his head forward and sneezed quietly. The aftermath wasn't quiet at all.

He rolled back from the impact of his sneeze, running into a load of trash. Alonzo's eyes widened while he stifled back a laugh, unlike Pouncival, who laughed ferociously loudly. Alonzo stood straight up and fast strolled towards Mistoffelees, who was digging himself out of the trash. His small head peeked out of the mass of trash; a banana peel circling his left ear.

"You okay, Misto?" Alonzo asked, putting his paw on the fellow tom's back. Misto shot a small glare at him and removed the peel from his matted ears.

"Just perfect," He almost hissed, crawling out of the huge heap. He looked down at himself in disgust as he could smell his now unbearable stench. He stuck his tongue out in disgust the same reaction that Alonzo had. He crinkled his nose and helped his friend up.

Pouncival slid over to Misto and Alonzo, tongue stuck out. His eyes were squinted due to the wide smile that spread from cheek to cheek. He pointed one of his paws toward Mistoffelees whose brows arched.

"_There's a man over here" _

"_With a look of distaste" _

"_Could it be from me or just pure agitation?" _

He raised his brows and glanced from Alonzo and Misto. Both stared at the small kitten that was still on his knees and singing.

"_Does he even have a Jellicle mate?" _

Mistoffelees's eyes widened slightly as Pouncival's sudden need to abbreviate on _him _having a mate. His claws seemed to sharpen as they sat against his sparkling black fur, making Alonzo's eyes flicker from the claws the Pouncival. Cautiously, Alonzo put his paw on Misto's shoulder.

"Pouncival," Alonzo warned, eyes still on Mistoffelees, "I'd quit the act if I were you."

Pouncival giggled off, scampering back. He circled around both Alonzo and Mistoffelees, knees just dragging. His bright, happy eyes and grin illuminated the room with child mischievousness, which both Alonzo and Misto had not seen in a long tom.

"Why?" He asked, exaggerating the y, "It's true. Jennyanydots said it's nice to say the truth."

Slowly, Alonzo bent down, looking from his brow. The black fur that surrounded one eye seemed like it had grown ten times darker. Pouncival almost seemed intimidated as his the wide smile on his face evaporated into a scared frown.

"Scram."

Alonzo showed off his claws; face inches away from the small kittens. Pounce yelped loudly and skidded away from both older cats glancing back only momentarily. As he turned the corner, Alonzo shouted once again through cupped paws.

"Yeah, and don't you dare come near us again, kit!" He yelled, smirking and narrowing his brows. Not looking away from the spot, he spoke to Misto, "That'll teach that adolescent."

Mistoffelees didn't answer.

Alonzo turned his head to his friend, smile disappearing. His shoulders dropped since his attempt to make his friend better along with the hope in his eyes.

Mistoffelees turned away, head hanging down after a sigh. His paws made their way over to the back of his neck and rubbed it gently as he sat down, back facing Alonzo. He followed his friend, crawling on his knees.

"Hey," He said, barely audible, "You okay?"

Generosity was one thing Mistoffelees appreciated very much. But generosity wasn't really something that could help in a time like this. He buckled down and flicked his tail away in despair-eyes glancing down. His small paws rubbed his smooth jaw line to sooth himself, which did almost nothing.

"Man," Alonzo sighed and looked away and back, "just ignore that juvenile kit. He's just trying to get under your fur."

"It's not that that's getting me," Mistoffelees raised his voice slightly, furrowing his brows. Alonzo backed off one step, concerned for his friend. Help of course was the thing offered here from Alonzo to Misto. Unfortunately, this didn't register quite well to Misto, "It's the fact that he's right."-He rubbed his forehead gingerly- "Oh, sweet Heavyside I have a headache."

"It's probably that sickness that's been going around that's affecting you," Alonzo murmured, "Rumpleteazer, Electra, and Asparagus have all come down with it. It's a wonder why you have been so unenthusiastic about things anymore. The Misto I knew used to be all for and everything towards stuff like…,"

"Like what," Misto's voice cracked as he turned to his zebra patterned friend, "Like finding a mate? You know I never talked about them before like the rest of the toms. Chasing after the new kittens, sweet talking them, it's kind of sickening."

He lay down onto his side and curled into an awkward C. Burying itself lightly, his head tucked itself into a small crook by his stomach; a small, aggravated purr escaping from his vocal cords.

If sympathy could be put simply into words, Alonzo would've possibly already blurted them out, and as sympathetic as he felt towards his feline friend he found absolutely no words to sympathize his friend with.

Realization took over the older cat and his mouth formed an understanding circular shape. A small sound came from his mouth as he looked away from his friend and back. If this was what he thought it was about, he would definitely have to stifle back a laugh.

Being the good friend he was, though, he didn't even feel a tickle touch his throat.

"It's Victoria, isn't it?" He asked, knowing the answer before the smaller cat replied.

"It is obvious."

He shifted to get more comfortable with eyes still closed.

"Misto," Alonzo said, more groaning.

A few moments passed b with just pure silence, Alonzo leaning back on a trash can while Mistoffelees slept in a corner huddled up. His eyes trailed over to his friend whose back rose up and down as he breathed lightly in his sleep.

Mate-less himself, the poor cat didn't know what he could do for his friend at all. If he would if could, but if he messed up, he wouldn't want to mess with an angry magical cat. Keyword; Magical.

He cocked his head to look towards his friend, blinking. His jaw dropped slightly as his chest swelled up highly, as if to sing. Of course, he did.

"_Remark, the cat" _

"_Who hesitates to hold her" _

"_In the dark of the night"_

"_Which opens two hearts" _

"_Like two mates would" _

Mistoffelees flicked his ears lightening fast, still asleep. His torso moved around to get comfortable making his legs rub against each other. He smacked his lips silently and fell back into pure silence, away from the Jellicle world he lived in. Peaceful, free from the pressure of mates for a few hours.

Alonzo half-smiled at his friend, eyelids shutting as well. His arms fell limp at his side and his paws curled. He did the same motions as Misto, and then finally shut his eyes, ready to sleep. Maybe tomorrow Mistoffelees would wake up and get the guts to tell Victoria.

Maybe.

●●●

"Tugger," Victoria whispered, pushing away a potato sack flap out of her way, "Are you positive this will work?"

The confident tom smiled brightly at the Queen with the straight pearly whites he had, assuring her he was.

"Kit, have you ever seen me not positive on something not working," He asked it as if he had never heard the phrase, "Don't worry, it has a one-hundred percent chance of him saying yes."

Victoria smiled gingerly with a pair of blue eyes that were filled with innocent hope. She continued to prowl through piles of trash with Tugger pushing her forward, there for moral support. Leave it to the Rum Tum Tugger to spark good ideas. Well, either very good ones…or very bad ones.

Jemima and Etcetera were told to stay back by the broken down car's trunk by Tugger himself, as requested by Victoria. The last thing she needed was both kittens screaming for her to do what she was about to attempt. At least Etcetera would do so. Of course, Tugger said a reward would be for both kits if they stayed patiently there, alone with each other. Hopefully, well, knowingly, they were going to stay.

A peek of moonlight shone through a thin piece of paper, or what appeared to be paper. Slowly, Victoria peeked her delicate head out of it, and looked both sides, Tugger right above her. He brought his cheek down by her ear, almost making it seem like they were doing some sort of a caress. Thank Heavyside, they weren't.

"Go on," Tugger whispered, "Check the place out for him."

Victoria glanced back at the flirtatious tom quickly. She opened her mouth in protest, but was immediately pushed out by Tugger's paws. She yelped silently in her throat and scampered out into the open, shuffling to a stop. She looked back over her shoulder, with furrowed back eyebrows. She mouthed out his name and he motioned his hands around the open area for her to check out for Misto.

"Why did I agree to this?" Victoria asked herself, mumbling low enough so that Tugger couldn't hear. She smoothened out the fur on her arms and prowled around, almost too angelically.

Her light footsteps hit the ground lightly as she skidded across the ground, careful to not step on any unwanted object. This time, though, walking back without being cautious actually helped her.

A small brush of fur rubbed against her back paw, causing her to jump up and yelp again in her throat. She fell to her paws with ears matted down in pure fright. Her breath was caught suddenly as her eyes connected by what, or who, was in front of her, causing her shoulders to tense.

Mistoffelees lay there on the ground, asleep still. His face was angled so that Victoria could still see the left part of his face, moonlight reflecting off it. His eyes were closed lightly as his front paws supported up his right cheek. His right leg was held up to his stomach and his left leg was stretched out longer. Slowly, his chest swelled and then extracted letting the smooth Jellicle air swim through him.

Victoria unevenly let herself breath again after staring at him for a good couple of seconds. Her eyes lost their sudden fright and turned into a magical twinkle that she loved having. Ever so quietly, she crawled up to him, hoping not to wake him for even a second. She sat by his side on her knees, eyes all over him, especially on the face. His handsome way of entrancing her took its toll as she smiled sweetly at his twisted figure. The smile evaporated away into the atmosphere as she raised her paws.

_Should I? _

Her head lowered along with her paws toward the unconscious Misto, still trying to not wake him. Her right paw gently skipped across his strong torso as her other one did the same on his shoulder. She brought her cheek down to his, brushing it gently to caress him affectionately and lovingly.

Misto darted up as he felt the Queen's fur against his, immediately crawling to his knees. Victoria screamed lightly and scampered off, afraid of being seen. She shot out through a small crack by a barrel, hoping she wasn't seen for even the briefest second.

Mistoffelees looked around, eyes wide and alert. His tail flicked in the air as he searched around with back relaxed. His jaw dropped so that his teeth were visible.

A scent lingered the air, one that was the exact opposite of trash. It was the smell of something sweet, like a newly bloomed rose. He turned his head over his shoulder, sniffing it with interest. He stopped and closed his eyes, also stopping his breathing.

The scent of his beautiful Queen, Victoria, flowed all around our Magical Mr. Mistoffelees.


	4. Ends of the Heavyside

"I almost did it!" Victoria sobbed, throwing her small paws onto the ground. Jemima, Etcetera, and Tugger all comforted her, with Tugger letting her sit on his lap and the two other kittens rubbing her arms, "I-I almost…I could've told him…I really wanted too!"

Jemima wrapped her arms around the Queen's waist, closing her eyes tightly.

"Oh, kit," She cooed, "it's okay, it's okay."

Victoria shook her head in objection, her fur rubbing against Tugger's mane. Tears streamed down her small white face, hopefully not staining it. Her paws reached up and wrapped around Jemima who still had her in a hug. She cried into her friend's neck trying to choke back outbursts.

"N-n-no it's n-not," She choked.

"He just was startled, Victoria," The Rum Tum Tugger soothed, highly out of his own, normal element, "It doesn't mean he hates you."

"Yeah," Etcetera agreed, "He's right. Mistoffelees is too kind to hate you."

Victoria calmed herself, letting her death grip around Jemima relax. Slowly she slipped out of the hug and crawled out of Tugger's lap, wiping away her tears. She landed down onto the ground with chokes still coming. She hugged herself and closed her eyes looking away from them all.

"I know he is," She whispered, "It just seems too good to be next him. Not like that at least."

Her eyelids fluttered back open, liquid blue eyes now spilling out left over tears falling out of them. She shook her head rapidly, scratching her ears with her paws. Jemima crawled to her side, a small smile plastering across her wide face. Her small padded paw brought her chin up so she could see her fully. The bloodshot look in her eyes was gruesome toward Jemima as the Queen tried to smile. Jemima bit her bottom lip and patted her friend's back, eyes on hers.

"See," She wiped away the remaining tears on her friends cheeks, "That's better."

Tugger smiled lightly as Etcetera wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling widely like the kitten she was.

"I should have known about Misto being asleep," Tugger told Victoria, wincing as Etcetera's grip tightened around his leg, "With that sickness going around, he might have caught it."

Victoria's ears flicked quickly as she turned her head over her shoulder, staring at Tugger with concerned eyes.

"W-what?" She asked, voice barely breath. Tugger, realizing the amount of what he said and what it could've meant, quickly changed his words.

"I mean he has a cold, possibly," He corrected, paws up in the air in defense, "A lot of the cats are catching it."

Victoria's eyes still remained concerned, but she looked away from him with a nodding head. Her face was delicately bright, still somewhat sunken with tears, but brighter. She rubbed her arm in self consciousness and looked down.

"Oh," She simply said, licking her lips and then tucking them in, "I-I see."

"Then there's nothing much to worry about, kit," Etcetera said from her content spot by Tugger's leg, "It's just a cold…that just happens to be spreading."

She smiled weakly at her last comment.

Victoria only smiled briefly, though, as she stood up along with Jemima. Her eyes were glued to the ground, filled with anxiety and tiredness. She closed them together tightly, her cheeks relaxing.

"I'm going to the den," She told them all, voice quiet. Jemima dropped her arms that once were hugging Victoria with her big wide eyes. Swiftly she raised her paw toward the scampering Victoria while Tugger and Etcetera waved at her, "Goodbye."

"Bye Vicky!" Etcetera yelled with a big grin.

Jemima watched as her best friend ran away from them and back to her house. It dawned upon her as she watched her friend sprint away gracefully, that she had never before seen such a look in her friend's eyes. They were sad, of course wet, but there was something in them that almost scared her, in a good way. Her eyes looked as if they were open and alive, filled with more character than ever before. She smiled lightly to herself as thoughts rummaged through her round head.

"_Moonlight" _

"_There's a sound from the pavement" _

"_As the moon gained her memory" _

"_She is smiling at them" _

"_If they find then, the meaning of what happiness is" _

"_Then a new day will begin" _

●●●

Victoria wiped her eyes with the back of her paw from left over tears, coughing softly. Her matted ears perked up as she hugged herself on the prowl. A small purr escaped from her lips as she scratched her ear falling to her knees. Gently she brushed her cheek against her slender shoulder, eyes closed.

A rusting shopping cart fell from beside her, causing her to arch her back and hiss instinctively. It wasn't until a good three seconds that she realized it was only a shopping cart…or was it?

Slowly, she began to stand up straight and saunter away, legs running vine-like around each other. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she ran into a piece of scrap metal. She once again repeated her motions, this time faster, as if scared.

A giggle rang around the crowded junkyard, causing Victoria's ears to flicker. She gasped loudly and brought her paws to her chest with wide, wide eyes. The giggling came to a short stop, though, as severe coughing then began to become abundant. Catching on, Victoria calmed her breathing and relaxed her grip around herself. She knew who this was.

"Rumpleteazer?" She asked voice angelic, "Is that you?"

A sniff was the first reply along with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so, kit," Rumpleteazer responded. She climbed down from her spot on a high wooden chair, face drooped and paler. Snot threatened to fall from her tiny nose so she snorted it back up, sighing out of exhaustion afterwards.

"Oh," Victoria suppressed commenting, afraid of offending the past Queen.

"Yeah," Rumpleteazer said, straining her voice into a cough. She moved her head away and coughed vicously. She came to a bumpy stop as she looked back to the other Queen, who stared with concern, "I told Mungojerrie to go play with the other cats for a while. Don't want him getting sick right?"

She laughed, bitterly humorous. She coughed again and blinked down hard tired and fatigued. She dropped her arms to her side and turned around, mouth now in an awkward line.

"I mean," She shouted in her semi-Irish accent, "First the sickness was given to Asparagus, and then he gave it to Electra who gave it to me!"

Herwords were quick, as if a stick of dynamite had just been lit. Of course, this was very much like Rumpleteazer who at heart had one of the shortest tempers. Her lips were puckered out into a pout that made her look like a smaller kitten than she was.

"I'm sorry," Victoria told her, barely perceptible and eyes on the ground, "I heard about it all. Haven't caught it yet."

The look in the white Queen's eyes was a strong signal to Rumpleteazer as the younger kitten played with her paws. A small smile slowly teased the corners of her mouth as she knew that look.

"Who is he?" She asked, casually, back to her old Rumple self. Victoria looked up immediately with liquid eyes.

"W-what?" She responded, off guard. Rumpleteazer giggled lively, finally getting back into character.

"The tom you're thinking about," She told her, voice higher, "I can that look in your eyes-I know what it means."

"Oh-umm…uh," Victoria murmured to herself, scared to tell. She got a simple smile from Rumple, though, who brightened up when she saw her face.

"C'mon, Vicky," She groaned, "You can trust me."

Victoria pondered a moment, eyes deep in thought. She trusted Rumpleteazer, yes she did, but could she tell her. She made up her mind and looked at her friend straight in the eyes.

"M-Mistoffelees," She muttered. Rumpleteazer's ears flickered as she bent down to hear her better. This was done purposely.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said, obviously fake, "Did you say Mungojerrie?"

"No! I-,"

"Oh he's a scum bag, you don't want him!"

"No, no, I said-,"

"Or did you say Skimble? He's a wee bit too old for you, kit!"  
"No, Rumpleteazer!"

"Old Deuteronomy?"

"I said Mistoffelees!"

Victoria's voice bounded across the junkyard, loud and highlighted. She quickly covered her mouth with her paws, face turning every shade of pink there could be. Rumple grinned with pearly whites, innocence being the only thing from the ordinary here. Her eyes were lively and her face brighter.

"You did that on purpose," Victoria almost hissed, annoyed now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, kit," Rumpleteazer giggled, "You're just so much fun to mess with!"

Victoria's solemn response to her was a brow glare, paws tight. Rumple rolled her eyes at the over-dramatic tantrum she was giving and sat her down beside her.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" She told her, voice now serious, "Here, look at me."-She raised the Queen's chin so that she could only look at her-, "Mistoffelees is a good tom, and he'd never shoot down such a pretty kit like you."

Victoria tried looking down.

"But he's not like other tom's," She told her friend, "What if he doesn't accept me?"

"Aye, listen to me," Rumpleteazer started. Her eyes connected with Victoria's and gave them a warm look, "Will you go to the ends of the Heavyside for Misto?"-Victoria gave her a nod, eyes wide-"Would you give up everything you had, and everything you'd want for him?"

"He is all I want," Victoria breathed. Rumpleteazer smiled, making the white Queen do so as well.

"He should love only you then, my pretty kit."


	5. Sweet Intoxication

"Victoria!" Mistoffelees scampered around the dense streets of the junkyard, eyes wide and sparkling. His face was brighter than ever as Victoria's scent still lingered on his fur with a smile playing at his lips. He refused to let it show, though, and ran faster around the small cracks and crooks of the many pieces of junk lying around, "Victoria!"

It was time to swallow down fear, he told himself, to face her and tell her flat out what he needed to say. It was going to be difficult, definitely, but would she be terribly difficult? It was only logical to know that she would still treat him like her best friend as she always did before. His hopes were was that after this they could be…a little more than just best friends.

The Jellicle moon shone down and reflected off the puddles of water around Misto, causing him to step lively, voiding to step into them. His eyes glanced down at one as he saw his reflection. Rich brown, black, and white and twinkling. Sufficient, he thought at least, to talk to Victoria with. No, not talk-to even be in her presence.

He grinned widely as his shoulders arched and he began to run again, eyes straight forward and shining.

Truth be told, words couldn't explain how excited Mistoffelees was. Never before had his heart been this high up in his throat or his stomach so filled with something he barely ever got to feel. Butterflies. The spurring memory of Victoria right by his side, looking right down at him-the excitement. He twitched his nose and grinned widely as he leaped forward, landing straight back down onto his paws, gracefully hopping from one spot to the other.

Tonight was going to be his night.

His night to prove himself worthy of his Queen, Victoria.

Victoria fiddled with her tail as she reminisced about Rumpleteazer's wise words. She lounged against a ripped up rubber tire staying relaxed and calm. Her mind swerved around as she breathed evenly and closed her eyes, limbs relaxing.

Sooner or later, she knew she would have to face him. She knew what he might say and she knew it would be followed with a bunch of fumbling and misunderstanding. She just could tell.

Her humans would be home any minute now, she thought. Lethargically, she got up from her spot and stretched, a great yawn erupting from her tiny mouth. Her head turned over her shoulder as she stood up right, waiting to see if Jemima or any other kitten was coming. Nobody.

A sigh escaped her lips and she jumped down from her spot landing gracefully back onto her paws. Her small stomach lurched as she began to walk, immediately stopping her in her tracks. She brushed her stomach with her paw and looked up, swallowing loudly.

Her bottom paws began to move faster as she began to run. At least now she had something to do, to hunt. There definitely wasn't a food for her at the human's house. Otherwise, cat nip really wouldn't make anything better.

A few mice scattered across the concrete pavement as Victoria tried pouncing on them. Small huffs came from her mouth as she moved from side to side, occasionally landing on a tail but then losing it.

The mice were all completely white, like snowflakes against gray concrete. Their bright red eyes looked like blood as Victoria chased after them, filled with fear. It was dawning on the fact that all of them were white, like Victoria herself. Well, all white aside for one.

A small, black and white mouse moved quickly towards one of the white ones cutting off the connection between that mouse and Victoria. It seemed as if their tails intertwined to stay together. The black and white ones eyes connected with Victoria's, who sat and watched as the mouse guarded the other one.

Victoria's heart rose to her throat as she thought of one thing and one thing only. The black and white mouse seemed to nod its head as it looked back at her with thankful eyes. The white mouse carefully led the way, looking back at Victoria. It was like looking into her own eyes.

The snow white Queen backed away from the mice and let out a shaky breath. Slowly, her paws brought themselves up to her ears and she scratched them thoroughly. Her heart attempted to stop thumping so loudly, failing terribly. The fact that the two mice were snow white and black made her mind spur.

She stood back up and began to trail away from her spot, gracefully stepping on the cold pavement. Her glowing blue eyes were bright even as her stomach still lurched for food. Sadly, she made a vow to not hunt those mice.

The brilliant dark night sky sparkled with stars as she looked up. Almost like Mistoffelees, she thought.

Her shoulders tensed and she scratched her ears, hopping on her feet twice.

"Stop it," She told herself, "Not everything is him, Vick."

It was as if she felt she was going to go insane with out him. The night didn't seem as deep anymore and the joy in things wasn't joy to her with out him. It all seemed useless, everything.

"Stop over thinking," She mumbled to herself. She began to walk again, now agitated and annoyed. Now cat nip sounded good.

"_It's nice out tonight_._"_

Victoria bounced back as a voice echoed through her ears, paws at the ready. Her right leg raised itself up as she hunched her back in fear, eyes wandering around. The voice sounded familiar. Too familiar.

The big heart that lay in Victoria's chest rose up to her throat as she quickly realized who it was. The blue hue in her eyes brightened up automatically as if happiness had just invaded her whole self. The white fur on the back of her neck stood as she let the cat's name out faintly.

"Mistoffelees," She breathed, voice filled with bliss. She sounded certain, though; that this was indeed was her Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. The black and white tuxedo cat did not move from his spot, though.

The expression on his face was cool and calm. What was going on inside of him was the exact opposite.

Butterflies infested his stomach as a lump formed in his throat. His muscles seemed to barely even relax for two seconds as Victoria's voice echoed in his head. His eyes flickered down and glanced at her, he brilliant white of her coat sparkling. He looked away and swallowed hard, nervous, of course.

His chest barely swelled down as he sung the last note, afraid of moving. His paws fidgeted around under his head and his shoulders began to hunch awkwardly, but he suppressed them from doing so. It felt like he was paralyzed by her.

Victoria moved up by him slowly, one step at a time. Her liquid blue eyes were connected to him, glazed with pure love. Her bottom jaw hung open slightly; just enough to show off her perfectly white teeth. A smile threatened to spread across her face but she rejected it, wanting to save it until she could actually see him face to face.

The tuxedo cat calmly tried to breathe as he could see from the corner of his eye Victoria's white fur. He closed his eyes and breathed in tightly. _She's one of your best friends, Misto, _he thought, _Stop spazzing. _

He let out an even breath and smiled as he glanced towards Victoria, who smiled widely at him.

"Hello Victoria," He welcomed her with no problem, as if she was now as she was before, Victoria, his best friend.

A laugh erupted from her throat as he sat up, awkwardly positioning himself on his arms. She crawled up to him and nuzzled her head to his- friendly. The hair on the back of his head stood up as he saw her that close to him and his bright white cheeks turned red. _Just like friends, _he told himself, _just a friendly welcoming. _

"Misto," She said angelically as the caress broke. It was a two second, friendly nuzzle. Two Mistoffelees it felt like forever. He smiled widely, trying to tone his cheeks back down to their regular hue.

"Did you decide to leave the kits for the night?" He asked, crawling to his knees, "Normally you have Jemima and Etcetera tagged along at your side."

Victoria shrugged and glanced down and then back up at him. His grin was too unbearable to reject from looking at.

"I needed to get away I guess you can say," She said, whispering almost. Mistoffelees nodded, understanding, "they should be fine, though, y'know, Tugger's with them."

She laughed like a bell, being joined in by Mistoffelees, whose laugh was sweet and deep. She looked at him, his face his being. So different from the other tom's but she was so attracted to him. Who knew?

Their harmony laughing came to an end as they both looked down at the opposite's paws. Her blue eyes were connected to his while his brown ones were on hers. The sudden urge became almost unbearable to Misto, but he rejected even touching her one bit. The last thing he wanted to do was make the wrong move.

Victoria's eyes wandered from her paws up to his face, studying it with pure interest. He was nervous about something, as if he hadn't known her long enough to even speak to her. She tipped his chin up with her snow white paw, making sure his eyes were only on her. She swallowed down her own heart before speaking.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and the tom looked down, afraid to connect eyes with her, "Misto?"

Her paw dropped from his chin as he opened his mouth to answer.

"Headache," He lied. Victoria stared at him with an open heart, mouth in a half smile.

"That's not it," She whispered, "Or else you would try to cover it up."

Mistoffelees looked up at her face, angelically gazing. Though, his eyes seemed to gain a sudden humor in them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, a wide, familiar grin that Victoria loved spreading across his face. She smiled fully now, teeth shining.

"It means that I was trying to find a way to get you to smile," She laughed, putting her paws on his shoulders. He furrowed his brows, but his smile stayed as wide, or maybe it got even wider, "I haven't seen that smile of yours for a long time!"

"Ha ha," He chuckled lively, squinting his eyes, "You knew I'd smile."

"Which is why I did that," She smiled, laughing still. She staggered her voice down to a bumpy stop. He did the same, still showing off his famous grin she loved so much. Flaunting it off seemed to help, for she couldn't even look away from him for a short second. It seemed everlasting for him, as if he never even breathed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck in another friendly hug, getting the same response from Misto. She gently brushed her head against his, and laughed. Mistoffelees held his breath as he heard the bells ring in his ear, smirking lightly. He could listen to her forever.

Gently, she pulled away from the hug, a wide smile still plastered on her face. It toned down to a small, closed-mouthed smile that still made Mistoffelees feel welcomed.

"C'mon," She smiled, throwing her head back and then looking back at him, "Let's go hunt!"

She was up in a matter of two seconds of saying so, running around a corner. Nervous was everything she was the opposite of. Her graceful footprints were barely heard as she scampered over by a corner, stopping to look back at Mistoffelees who was in an obvious love-stuck state of mind.

His eyes were wide as she had run away from him, as if the sweet intoxication of her scent surrounded him. Her beauty dazzled him as he attempted to breath, realizing what she was doing. He crawled to his feet and let a smile peek across his face, beginning to sprint. She was happy. He was happy. Simple as that.

Victoria was well ahead of Mistoffelees when he finally began to run. She led away from where she had promised to not hunt and went out towards the outer boundaries of Scotland Yard, looking back to see Mistoffelees running after her. She laughed lively with shining eyes.

"Speed up, Misto!" She laughed, motioning her paws toward herself.

"Hold on!" Mistoffelees yelled back, a smile going from eye to eye. His paws beat down on the ground, like music. His heart thumped out of his throat and into the sky, fluttering about. This was heaven to him.

He caught up with her, seeing her shining face. They smiled brightly at each other and ran again, laughing like the small kittens they were.

Excitement coursed through both of them as if it was a feeding of cat nip that wasn't wearing off. This was a different feeling for both of them; as if their love was growing even more, plus it was fun leaving Scotland Yard with no one knowing. The blood in their small bodies heated as they ran faster out into the streets, and pounced on the mice.

Misto stayed lose to Victoria, lunging towards the mice. Occasionally, he would end up brushing his fur against Victoria's of course causing him to blush lightly. Lightly, though. He tried staying occupied with the mice and having fun, not just on what he wanted to say to her, if he could.

Victoria and Mistoffelees both had caught their share of the hunt, one mouse for each. They tripped and fell over their tails and paws, laughing like mad. Their eyes would occasionally look over toward the opposites eyes; liquid blue on chocolate brown.

It was dawning on Mistoffelees when Victoria wrapped her tail around his, since she had never done that before in his life. His tail was reluctant to hold it back, but relaxed and held hers back as well, smiling widely that silly smile he always used.

They turned a dark corner of a pub, stumbling. They staggered to stops, looking up to where they were and then back at each other. Victoria sat down with a content smile on her face, mouse in her paw. Mistoffelees balanced his on his paw and glanced from it to Victoria, raising the dead rodent slightly into the crisp air.

"Bone appetite," He said as suave as he could get, tilting his head to her. She did the same to him and giggled.

"Bone appetite," She managed out, putting the mouse into her small, petite mouth, Misto doing the same. The laughing of drunken men in the bar was playing over and over again in the two cat's ears as if a tape recorder. Glass shattered in a distance and the two cats looked at each other curiously, still chewing on the mice.

"Are the human's fighting?" Victoria asked, looking back and crawling to her knees closer to the back door by a trash can.

"Yup," Mistoffelees replied, trailing after her. There was a back window in which they could see everything that took place. There were two filthy looking, over-weight men at each other's noses yelling to the top of their lungs. Shattered glass was spread across the bar's counter with spilled ale spreading. The surrounding people either scattered or, if they were obviously drunk, sat there and laughed. Mistoffelees glanced over to Victoria who continued to stare at the fight and then glanced away, pointing his paw over to the two men, "See, that man to the right is trying to stay cool and calm while the other one is doing all the yelling. The man that's staying cool is waiting for the right moment, and then-,"

The man swung his fist straight into the other man's cheek, causing him to fall to his side, disappearing under the counter. Mistoffelees smirked and flailed his paws.

"Ka-boom," He exclaimed silently, "He lands a new one on that man's face."

Victoria giggled, looking from Misto and the fight.

"You seem to know a lot about this kind of stuff," She said, looking towards him. He shrugged with a sly grin.

"Well, I come here time to time," He told her, "Just to watch the humans. Plus it's great hunting ground-,"

"Aye!"

Victoria jumped, fur flying up, and hid behind Misto, who stood up in mild shock. A gruffly looking man with a medium length green leather jacket looked over at the two cats with bloodshot eyes and a hurt hand. The presence he gave towards Victoria was something different than what it was to Mistoffelees, and she ran off, scared.

Mistoffelees took a double take, looking from the sprinting Victoria to the man. His mouth hung open as he turned to run after Victoria, almost as scared as she was.

"Victoria!" He yelled after her, "Victoria!"

"Tha's it 'un 'way!" The man yelled, "Bloody 'ussycats!"

Victoria ran back out into Scotland Yard, glancing back occasionally for Mistoffelees. It was obvious she was scared just by her appearance, since she still had fur sticking up on her slender back. Her blue eyes glistened with shock still in them.

She staggered to a stop, looking back to see no magical Misto behind her. Her shoulders dropped as she knew she shouldn't had left so abruptly. As if her certain taste of fear hadn't already been strong, now it was separating her from Mistoffelees. No, she told herself, don't think like that.

Her shoulders did drop in desperation, though, as she wanted to see his face to cheer herself up. It was now a matter of just seeing him that was the one thing she wished for. If love was such a powerful feeling, than why did just a simple frightening act just tear her away from the one she had the strong feeling towards.

"_Moonlight" _

"_Lead me to but a new heart" _

"_Let my memory lead me" _

"_See the light until dawn" _

"_When the night comes I ought to see what love truly is" _

"_Then a new day will begin"_

She choked a little but refused tears to shed as she sighed and turned, now ready for this night to be over.

That was, until Mistoffelees stopped her.

He appeared before her with kind, gentle eyes that glistened in the moonlight. He wasn't smiling, though which felt wrong for some reason to Victoria. When Misto didn't smile, it was like all the light went away and all the happiness gone. She thanked the Heavyside for his eyes, though and approached him with a faint smile tugging her lips.

"Misto."

"Are you alright?" His voice was quick and alert, as he looked straight at her face, concerned, "You look shaken still."

"I'm fine," She murmured, looking down, "Honestly, I'm just a bit shaken up."

Misto shook his head, though, and licked his lips, looking away from her.

"I shouldn't have taken you," He told her, getting her attention, "It was too risky, especially with the amount of fights there are daily."-He looked over to her, strolling slowly up to her- "I swear on my uncle Bustopher's nine lives that I will never let anything hurt you, never."

"Misto," She breathed, "Really, it's nothing. I-I just was acting like my old self. I get scared easily-,"

"No," He said, almost yelling, voice trembling slightly, "If something bad were to happen-,"

"Please, Misto calm down-,"

"I would never forgive myself for you getting hurt-,"

"Misto."

"I can't stand-,"

"Mistoffelees!"

Victoria closed her eyes and shouted his name, clenching her paws. It was difficult getting him to stop, as she had never yelled his full name like that before. Her eyes opened awkwardly to see Mistoffelees staring at her with listening eyes. Both of their hearts were fluttering as if fireflies waiting to take wing.

Mistoffelees looked down though at the hard ground, ashamed. She hates me, he thought, leave now.

"Sorry," He muttered, "I didn't mean to get out of hand."-He paused mid-speech and turned around- "I should really get going, shouldn't I?"

He turned and began to run away from the white Queen, scared on how she thought of him now. They're friendship could be corrupted, never the same again. The worst could be possible, and he didn't want it, not at all.

"No!"

Victoria's arms wrapped around Mistoffelees shoulders as he tried to run off, stopping him in his tracks. She buried her nose into his back and hid her face, closing her eyes.

Her heart was up in her throat as she felt her heart tell her what she should do. This was exactly it. This was going to be the perfect time to tell him what she really felt, and she had everything right in the palm of her paws. She felt her eyes swell up with tears, leaving her to wonder if these tears were ones of sadness or happiness.

The hair on the back of Mistoffelees neck stood up as Victoria's limbs wrapped around him. He couldn't breathe as his cheeks turned redder than sunset and his eyes filled with shock. This was everything he wanted, everything he had wished for. Did she honestly love him?

He turned around slowly, flickering his eyes down at hers. A small tear was trickling down her right cheek as she looked up into his beautiful, rich brown eyes. She was shaking severely as they stood, her arms around his waist and his paws holding hers in place lightly.

What came next wasn't surprising at all.

It was a slow, easy first kiss that seemed to last forever. They came to it hesitantly, since Victoria was still shaking and Mistoffelees didn't know what to do. It was an average awkward first kiss, but it seemed as if the world had suddenly disappeared and it was only them.

Mistoffelees pulled away from Victoria's sweet lips and looked into her liquid eyes, holding her face in his paws still. His chest heaved up shakily as the small line known as her mouth curled up into a faint smile.

"Y-you," He stuttered, swallowing hard, "Wow."

She smiled as he slurred, understanding. This was his first kiss, and she made it worth while. She let her paw reach his and looked back up at him with warm eyes.

"_Oh, well" _

"_A never was there ever a cat so clever" _

"_As Magical Mr. Mistoffelees" _

Mistoffelees laughed lightly as she pronounced his name with such grace and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. His lips made there way to her ear as he sang lightly into it.

"_Take me far and wide" _

"_This chance I've never had 'till this day in my life" _

"A dance," He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him with surprised eyes, but then smiled sweetly as she accepted the invitation.

In the middle of Scotland Yard, the small tuxedo cat and the white queen gracefully danced away in each other's arms, stepping lively. He raised her up by her waist, trying to remember the Jellicle Ball and the dance she had done with Plato, just minus the Plato part. She let him lift her into he air, slowly bringing her back down onto his shoulder. She fell back into the splits when they fell back down onto the ground, in each others arms.

This was heaven.

This was sweet intoxication.

This was a new love.


End file.
